


Twisted Reality

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e22 Posse Comitatus, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: What was worse, tarnishing Simon's perfect Secret Service career, or everyone thinking you had a fling with Danny?





	Twisted Reality

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: They aren't mine, never were.  
  
A few changes to canon...Simon and CJ got together from the get-go, Danny came back around the time of the play/shooting/tragic offing of Mark Harmon.  


* * *

The past month had been an exhausting blur for CJ. Ever since Ron pulled her from the theatre and brought her world crashing down with seven simple words, “there was a shooting, Simon went down”, nothing had been right and now she couldn’t seem to kick this flu bug. CJ had been dizzy and nauseous for over a week now and nothing was helping, though the fact she had just dropped an early lid and she was finally able to go home before midnight on a Friday was helping. Of course her early evening plans didn’t include the current knocking from the other side of her office door. 

With a solemn “come in”, a curly mop of red hair appeared around the door.

Flopping in one of her desk chairs and dipping his finger in Gail’s bowl, “hey CJ, I just stopped by to see how you were doing. You haven’t been looking too good the last couple days, do you need anything?”

At first, CJ wanted to pounce on him. Everyone had been treating her like a porcelain doll ever since Simon’s death, and she didn’t need that from Danny too. It may have been the sheer lack of care, but instead CJ just turned her head to him, “I’m fine, just can’t seem to get over this flu. Hopefully the weekend will help”. 

“Well, I hope it does. Do you want me to take you home, heat some soup and tuck you in to bed?”

CJ just smirked and closed the laptop.

\- - -

Not five minutes after CJ finished the 9:00 briefing Monday morning, her favorite red headed reporter came strolling through her office door.

“Good morning CJ. How was your weekend?”

“Morning Danny, it was fine thank you. How was yours?”

“Not bad. Seems like you’re still feeling punny.”

Shoving another saltine cracker in her mouth, “a little, it seems worse this morning.”

Danny had seen the signs, and was getting the feeling CJ hadn’t. “Um, CJ, not to be crude or anything, but my sister was like this a couple years ago…about 8 months before my nephew was born. Is there any chance you’re pregnant?”

With another cracker half-way to her mouth, she stopped and the color drained so quickly from her face Danny went around the desk afraid she would faint out of her chair. Instead, she lowered her head, covered her face with her hands and began to sob. She hadn’t even considered the possibility. Yes, she was a few weeks late, but let’s face it, ever since she started working on the first campaign nothing had ever been regular. The tears weren’t just out of fear of the unknown or possibility of Danny’s question having an affirmative answer. The tears also flowed over the fact that if in fact what she now felt was the true nature of her “illness” truly was a soon-to-be little Cregg, the only possible father was Simon. Their child would never know his/her father, and Simon would never even know he had a child.

As all of the fears, confusion, and renewed grief overtook CJ, Danny just stood by and rubbed her back, thankful he had closed the door when he came in. 

After a few minutes, CJ calmed and looked up at Danny. “Well, I kind of hope you’re right so I can blame my little meltdown on hormones.” They both let a small chuckle break the air and then a slightly comfortable silence appeared. After sitting in silence for what seemed like 5 minutes, Danny dared ask the burning question. “CJ, um, feel free to smack me around and say it’s none of my business, but is Simon the father? I heard rumors that you two were a little more friendly than agent/protectee but it’s not like I had any say in the matter so…”

CJ couldn’t take the rambling anymore, “yes. Simon and I were close, and if I am in fact pregnant then yes, he is the father, err, was the father, err – how do you word that?” Furrowing her brow, CJ pondered why with everything that had just come to life, she was worrying about semantics. This made her laugh, that deep throated laugh Danny loved. Then came what CJ loved, the full-faced grin. The one that split Danny’s face in half and let that twinkle creep in to his gorgeous eyes. 

When Danny left her office, CJ made a call to her doctor. It must have been luck, because her next briefing wasn’t until 1:00 pm and her doctor had an opening in half an hour. So, CJ grabbed her purse, blew by Carol offering a “friend in town” for the reason she was buzzing out of the office. 

She’d never had to ask about this particular service, but was exceedingly pleased to find out her doctor had invested in in-house lab services and within 20 minutes CJ had the answer that would change her life forever. Danny was right – 8 months from now her brothers would have a little niece or nephew. 

It was odd. CJ had just been given what should be the best news of her life, she was going to be a Mom, but all she could think about was Simon and without even thinking she had drove to Arlington. Getting out of the car, she walked to the white marble stone, kneeled and started talking to the fallen agent like she did so many times in the week following his death. It didn’t take long for her to realize this was quite a blessing. Of course, the entire time she was staring at the sand-blasted letters she kept wondering if all of this would have happened had she kept giving Danny the run-around eventually leading to his departure. After an hour at Simon’s grave, CJ rose and made her way back to the hustle and bustle of the White House.

Smiling, knowing she won the bet with herself, CJ opened the door to Danny less than 10 minutes after her briefing. “Hello Daniel. And to what do I owe the honor of your presence?”

“Wow, someone’s in a good mood. Have a good lunch with your friend?”

CJ closed the door and sat on her couch motioning Danny to follow suit. “It was thank you. Oh, and thank you for this morning.”

\- - -

Five months in to her pregnancy, CJ was only barely showing and no one had seemed to notice yet. So far, she had been able to keep her condition secret to everyone aside from Carol and Danny. Carol of course figured it out after the third week straight of saltine crackers. Rolling over, CJ saw the bright red numbers of 2:48 on her alarm clock. This was way too early to have morning sickness, not to mention that hadn’t happened in over 2 months. Realizing something wasn’t right, she started to panic, picked up the phone and dialed the only number her fingers could dial. Within 30 minutes Danny had CJ hooked up to monitors in the GW Emergency Room. The doctors hadn’t said anything to CJ and just kept giving the nurses concerned glances. Neither CJ nor Danny were taking the silence as a good thing. Finally, CJ lost it, and screamed at the attending reviewing the latest stats, “talk to me, what’s wrong, what’s wrong with the baby, somebody talk to me damn it”. Danny wanted to calm her down, but was so very grateful one of them had finally said something. The attending looked visibly shaken by the outburst, but did offer some answers. “Ms. Cregg, your blood pressure is much higher than we would like and the baby’s heart rate is also elevated. The OB on call will be here shortly to speak with you and your husband.” While the doctor spoke, Danny moved his hand to CJ’s and held on with all his might. Oddly, neither of them gave a second thought to the doctor’s insinuation to their marital status. With that, the doctor left assuring them the OB was on her way. Once left alone, Danny turned to CJ and saw the tears brimming in her eyes. Without thinking, he just bent down and placed a very soft kiss on her lips. There wasn’t any time for CJ to process the magnitude of attraction that came rushing back, for at the exact moment Danny straightened back up is when Dr. Michaels walked in. 

Dr. Michaels was a short woman in her early fifties wearing bright pink scrubs. “Good morning, I hear you’re having a bit of a time.” Grabbing CJ’s chart, the doctor continued, “well CJ I am concerned with your blood pressure and think that’s a direct correlation to the baby’s heart rate. I’m going to give you some medicine to lower your bp and would like you to stay for the next 24 hours so we can monitor both you and the baby. This is your first child, correct?” At CJ’s nod, she continued, “I’d like to admit you so we can monitor your progress for the next 24 hours. At this point I’m not too concerned, but if we can’t get your bp down then we’ll have to review your status. Do you have any questions?” CJ and Danny just looked at each other. Thankfully, Danny asked the question, “are they both going to be ok?” “Yes, I believe so, but like I said, I’d like your wife to stay here for the next day or so. We’ll know more then. If you don’t have any more questions, I’ll go work on your admittance.”

After Dr. Michaels left, Danny again kissed CJ. She just looked at him wondering where all of this new-found affection was coming from. “So, not that I don’t appreciate it, but what’s with all the kissing this morning?”

Danny looked down at their entwined hands and softly said “I know we’re not together but the thought of losing you just brought everything I’ve ever felt for you back ten-fold.”

CJ didn’t know what to say and just squeezed his hand to let him know she felt the same.

By the time CJ was finally settled in to her room, it was going on 6:00 am and she had to call Leo and let him know what was going on. Ever since the day she found out about the baby she had tried to figure out how to tell the guys and answer the question of fatherhood. Again taking Danny’s hand, she dialed Leo’s direct line and waited for the wrath she was sure was headed her way. “Leo, this is CJ, I’m not going to be in today or tomorrow.” 

“What? CJ, we’re dealing with the budgets, re-election around the corner and the welfare bill and you call less than 3 hours before the first briefing to say you won’t be in for the next 2 days. There better be a damn good reason, so let’s have it.”

“I’m at GW Leo, they admitted me last night and want to keep me for the next 24 hours or so.” Maybe she could get away with not giving the full reason for the absence.

“The hospital?! CJ, what’s wrong, do you need me to have Mrs. Bartlett come down?” Well, there went any hope of hiding the truth.

“Leo, I’m pregnant and my blood pressure is through the roof and affecting the baby’s heart rate.” Silenced filled the line for what felt line an hour. 

Finally, Leo regained his thoughts. “CJ, did you just say you’re pregnant? How far along are you and who’s the father?”

CJ went in to full press secretary mode and only gave what was needed information. “Yes, I’m pregnant, about 5 months along and as for the father I’d rather keep that between him and I for the moment.”

Leo wasn’t necessarily pleased with her response but it would have to do for now. “Alright CJ, well I hope everything is ok and I’ll let the gang know you won’t be in. I’ll let you tell them why when you’re back but I am going to tell the President and Mrs. Bartlett.”

“Fine Leo. I’m really tired so I’m going to go. I’ll let you know when they let me go home.”

With that CJ hung up the phone and turned back to Danny. He noticed the tears welling in her eyes and gently wiped them away. “CJ, do you want to talk about it?”

It took a while but finally CJ found her voice. “I’m just worried what they are thinking about me. I’m not married, hell for all they know I haven’t had a boyfriend since, well, you. What am I going to tell them about the father? I can’t keep it a secret much longer, what am I going to tell the press? I’m gonna have to quit my job Danny.” That broke the dam and Danny just wrapped her in his arms and let her have a good cry. When she had calmed he dried her eyes and brushed the hair out of her face.

“Well first of all, women have babies without husbands all the time so don’t worry about that. You have a lot of friends in the White House, all of which will expect to be honorary aunts and uncles to the little one. The press doesn’t matter, as you always say ‘the White House does not comment on the personal lives of the staff’ so they can stuff it and I can help wave them off you if you want. As for the baby’s father, what do you want to tell people? Do you want them to know it was Simon’s or are you going to leave his name off the birth certificate?”

CJ hadn’t decided what to do. Aside from Danny, there wasn’t a soul who knew about her and Simon’s relationship. If anyone found out he would have been fired and she reprimanded. She wouldn’t do that to his reputation so what should she do now. “I don’t know Danny. We shouldn’t have done it and he went down with honor. If I come out now and say this is his child, his reputation would be tarnished. I can’t do that to him. I guess that’s the answer, I won’t list a father on the birth certificate.”

With that they sat in silence for a few minutes until finally Danny jumped out of his chair. “What if you say I’m the father?”

CJ just stared at him like he had lost his mind. “Danny, are you out of your mind? First of all, you’re not the father and second, we aren’t even together!”

“True, but we could be CJ. I think you know I’ve loved you for a very long time and I think you feel the same. I know it’s not a perfect solution, but here it is. CJ, marry me and let me be this baby’s father.” 

CJ was even more stunned, what had just happened? One minute she’s completely alone, about to bring a baby in to the world without a father and the next she’s engaged. Whoa, where did that come from, she hadn’t said yes yet. She couldn’t say yes, could she? She did love him and the baby deserved a father, which Danny would be wonderful. What was worse, tarnishing Simon’s perfect Secret Service career, or everyone thinking you had a fling with Danny? “Yes Danny, I’ll marry you but on one condition.”

“Anything, you name it.”

“Tell me you’re asking because you love me and want to marry me and not just to solve the father issue.”

Danny bent down and gave CJ the most passionate kiss she’d had since their first the night of the State of the Union. “Just in case that didn’t answer your question, yes I’m asking because I love you. Being a Dad to this little one is just a bonus.”

“I love you too Danny.”

For the next few hours they sat in CJ’s hospital room listening to the bleeps of monitors and holding hands, neither really believing they were engaged. Just after noon, a thunder of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and before it registered, two agents came in the room to do a sweep, shortly followed by Mrs. Bartlett. “CJ how are you? Leo called and told Jed and I what hap… Danny, you’re here.” Abby was thrown by the presence of the reporter and not quite sure what to make of it.

CJ kept a grasp of Danny’s hand and smiled at Abby. “Yes ma’am. The doctors are pleased with my progress and say I should be out of here tomorrow. Danny’s been with me the whole time.”

Still not entirely sure what was going on, “well I’m glad you’re getting better though I’m a little confused. Why has Danny been here the whole time? I would think Josh or Toby would be here instead.”

“Yes, well they aren’t my fiancé so I thought I’d let them sleep when I came in at 3:00 this morning.” At the word fiancé, Abby’s eyes lit up and the biggest grin she’d wore in a long time formed.

“Fiancé? CJ congratulations. Danny, wow didn’t even know you two were dating and now you’re getting married and having a baby.”

Danny piped up, “yes ma’am. I love CJ very much and we are looking forward to this little one’s appearance in the world in a few months”

The news was just too much to fully comprehend, and she knew her detail would like her out of the public as soon as possible. “Well you two, congratulations and CJ, call if you have any questions. I’ve been through this a few times, so I know all about the cravings and wacky feelings.” 

CJ was released the following afternoon under strict orders to keep her stress level to a minimum. She decided to wait until Friday morning to return to work. The morning staff meeting went well and the guys took the news of her impending nuptials and pregnancy better than she ever would have guessed, everyone except Toby of course. Again she won a personal bet with herself when not 10 minutes after returning to her office from the meeting, Toby came in and loudly shut the door. “CJ, I thought we were clear about you and Concannon. How could you be so stupid as to see him and then even more so to get pregnant with his baby? Not to mention that was fast, he’s barely been back 5 months and if you’re due in 4 the two of you acted pretty fast.” 

CJ hadn’t thought about anyone actually doing the math. “You know Toby, I think we can all agree, that ship has sailed. Danny and I are getting married and having this baby. You can either be pissed about that or be happy for us like everyone else and agree to be the baby’s Godfather.”

If anyone asked him later, he would say he agreed reluctantly, but CJ would always know the truth. As he bounced on his heels, he grinned and “I’d love to CJ, thanks for asking. Do you know what you’re having?”

Such a teddy bear she thought. “Thanks Toby. No, I wanted to wait until the baby was born.”

\- - -

Four months to the day she asked Toby to be Godfather, CJ woke up with a strange feeling. Looking at the clock it again read 2:48, “great, the kid’s not even born and already has a habit of waking me up at 3”. Trying to get comfortable and back to sleep, CJ rolled to face Danny. It had been just 4 weeks ago they were married and she was still trying to get used to him being in her apartment all the time. Just before she drifted back to sleep a sharp pain coursed through her. Yelping, she grasped her stomach and smacked Danny hard on the arm. “Danny, Danny wake up!”

“What, what, is it my phone?” Sitting up, he noticed CJ’s grimace and went in to first-time father mode. “Oh my God, it’s time isn’t it. Ok, what do you want me to do, hot water, we need hot water.”

Running around the bedroom, CJ finally had enough and took control. “Danny, I’m calling the doctor, you call a cab and grab my bag.”

Six hours later, a little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket was handed to CJ. They had an 8 pound, 7 ounce baby boy. CJ and Danny couldn’t believe their son was finally here and he was adorable. After a few minutes, a nurse asked “Do we have a name yet?”

CJ looked slightly stricken. They had talked about names but now that he was here, Mark Robert just didn’t seem right. “No, we need a few minutes. Danny, I don’t think he looks like a Mark.”

Taking another look between CJ and their son, “What about Ethan Simon Concannon?”

A tear came to CJ’s eye, “really, you want his middle name to be Simon? I mean, won’t that be odd for you?”

“CJ, you and I know the truth and someday I hope we can tell this little guy all about his brave father, but right now, it seems fitting.”

“It does, doesn’t it? Who knows maybe he’ll be an agent too?” 

Giggling at the idea of him following in his father’s footsteps, they made it official and filled out Ethan’s birth certificate.

\- - -  
Forty years later, CJ and Danny sat on the west front steps of the capital building watching as Leopold Josiah Lyman was sworn in as President of the United States. The Bartlett gang had all gathered for the occasion, mostly because of the family involved. The newly elected President was the second born to Josh and Donna and the head of his Secret Service Detail none other than Ethan Simon Concannon. Little did they all know that Ethan had an engagement ring in his pocket intended for the incoming Press Secretary and first daughter of Sam and Mallory, Carli Jane Seaborn.


End file.
